Zombie Grown Back to Life
by Cyanure.Lies
Summary: Yay for my first random challenge. Gin goes clubbing, based on the song 'DJ Got Me Falling In Love'. GinxOC Rated K  because I have a couple of not-so-nice words.


**So here we go again, I wanna be more than friends. :D**

**But actually, here's my first fanfiction in my challenge, which you can check by viewing my profile. I'm actually fairly excited about this coupling, even if it would have never occurred to me. And if my Gin is dead awful, but you make do with what you have. My only problem with this fan fiction is that I think I tried too hard to make it serious so it comes off being not even funny-bad, instead just dreadful.**  
**Hey...Why is Gin alive? See...There's a long story about that...That I never came up with. Hey! That's what you get with a random couple.**

* * *

**Gin x Mitexi – DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again**

The music pounded, beckoning its puppets into a dance of clashing limbs and spasms. The pulsating beat, their heartbeat, and the melody their blood. Gin couldn't help but to laugh at the human dolls. Such fools.

Of course, here he was. In the same exact situation as the fools, although his movements weren't as spastic as the rest of the crowd. This of course did not take away from the fact. Gin Ichimaru was in a night club.

How had he gotten here? No, the better question was why. Why was he here? His answer was a simply, 'he felt like it'. He had a night to waste, and what better place to waste your time than at the scene of human chaos. A dancefloor? A smile slid so easily onto his lips as he knew there was no such place better.

Donned in the usual clubbing gear, or as much as he could guess at, Gin certainly didn't look his usual self. The young man, who had stolen the clothes from, apparently had nice fashion sense, given that he had been getting a couple of look-overs from the whores of the dancefloor. Lime green tee-shirt, with some abstract design that may have been a demon of some sort, tight black jeans, and a huge chunky belt.

The sound momentarily ended as group of teenagers passed him by. Chattering on about something that didn't interest him nearly as much as it did them.

Still something caught his eye. One girl hadn't been talking. No, it wasn't just that. That was too mundane. Her clothes possibly? But other than her small top hat that stood precariously to one side of her head, she wasn't dressed too unusually. Then he realized it. Her eyes. Or rather eye.

One was covered with an eye patch, which was odd enough. After all, physical disabilities were as hip in this sort of a scene as grandma sweaters and kilts. But the other was such a fierce gold that it took him by surprise. She couldn't be older than fourteen, too small, too petite. And yet that look on her face read older, wiser.

Noticing him, her own gaze locked with his, the room suddenly heating up. His usual smile left only for the moment of surprise. There was a dare, a taunt, in her stance. To talk to her, to try his hand with her. But this challenge was met by another man before Gin could even respond.

A modern Adonis. Bronze, with curls of woven gold, and warm brown eyes. Gin felt disdain growing in his throat just looking at them. The mere sight of them sent an urge to kill down to his heart, his hand on his zanpakuto at once.

But the girl and the handsome man disappeared into the crowd. And they weren't worth his time right? He had other, more important, matters, to attend to.

Except that he didn't.

This entire trip to the club, it had been to forget. To bide his time among the living until he something else to do. They were simply the mice to his cat.

So he simply wandered about the club. A couple of sluts in what might as well have been toilet paper called out to him, but they weren't enough fun. He would occasionally dance along to the music. Still, this all amounted to nothing more than being a bore.

_I shoulda came with a group._ But what group would be with him of all people? After all he had done? The mere thought caused a low chuckle to escape his lips. Certainly not helping his situation. Now every one thought he was crazy. _Delightful._

Darting and slithering through the crowd, he swiftly made his way to the edge of the club, intent on finding the exit. But the music and the bouncing masses of people were becoming distracting, unnerving. His mind grew fuzzy. And even worse, he had no desire to stop it. Instead, he merely grinned as the music slammed against his brain, making it worse by the moment.

Lost in the cloudy existence of the music, he found himself swaying once again to the poppy beats blaring over the club. Head bobbing, quietly singing some whore's lyrics under his breath, he had became bored with this. He might as well leave. What was the point of staying here if all that was going to happen was him standing alone? He might as well be dead. Oh wait.

He had been dead. At least according to the rumors, he had been. That's what was being said, correct? But now...Dead people don't go dancing. Simple as that.

Moving towards the exit, he was suddenly shoved aside. Although his smile hadn't left his lips just yet, it did falter when he noticed who had been the rude man in the first place. Adonis.

" Come on, baby, " Adonis groaned, pulling the eye patched girl closer to him. And yet, she didn't look happy about it at all. Her date was obviously drunk and she wasn't for a moment having it. Not that Adonis noticed it. At all.

Their lips crashed, and while Gin for no reason say for sure, it looked positively painful. There was a blur of hands, before the bigger muscular hands found their way to her chest, beginning to unbutton her top. At once, there was a loud cuss, in French oddly enough, as she pushed him away, slapping him at once. By this point, the crowd around them had ceased dancing, forming a circle around the lovers' spat.

" Go to hell! " She snapped. Gin couldn't help but to laugh as the boy stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. At once, the young girl's eye darted up to him. He froze.

" Oui? Something amusant to you? " Her voice was a knife, steely and cold. Chuckling again, he nodded. The click of a gun didn't silence him, but he was internally surprised. _Pullin' a gun in a public place. My...Darin'._

_" _Take tha' gun ou' of my face f'you woul' please. " He spoke cordially enough, if just a bit coldly. She simply laughed, seeming to realize how quick she had been to threaten another being's life. Obviously, the prospect of another, for lack of more fitting word, dickhead taking advantage of her had sent her mind into fight-or-flight stand. And this time fight had obviously taken precedent over flight.

By now Adonis had realized that the futility of continuing his flirtations with this woman, and moved on to one of the more willing women. Not that his last attempt had been such a bad choice. Now that he was face to, well close to, face with her, he noted what had driven his interest earlier. Even at such a young age, she had an exquisite beauty to her, exotic. Black hair that almost looked blue in the flashing lights of the club. Just enough curves to cause a wandering eye, but not enough to even compete with some of the more endowed women. Although those were fake. And the eyes. What was it about those golden eyes, eye, that drew him in. He couldn't chase the feeling of deja vu that was creeping in his heart.

" Gin Ichimaru, " Why was he still talking to her? Hadn't he been planning to leave, but a moment ago?

" Mitexi Loupe, " she responded, her voice cautious. Wary.

The music started once again, calling the observers back into their dance. The lyrics were horrible, but the beat was catchy enough. The sort of tune where people lost their inhibitions, doing things they would regret in the morning, when they were praying to the porcelain god.

" You look familia' " The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. What was wrong with him? He usually had more composure than this. But her eyes. He had to know what was it about her. Why he felt something tugging at his heart every time she looked at him.

" Hmm...You don't. " Mitexi tried for an uninterested tone, but Gin saw through it. She may not feel the same deja vu as him, but there was certainly something or else it was clear she wouldn't be talking to him. He had seen how she treated Adonis. It was obvious, she had no problem showing her competence.

" Oh really? "

" Really. " Their eyes locked. The music swelled again, as the crowd around them bounced to the beat. For a moment he was sure his heart was beating to the music, to the pounding drum line.

Bobbing her head to the music, she glanced off, obviously feeling no more comfortable than most did when confronted with Ichimaru. That is at least, what he was figuring until her hand gently found his.

" Come on. Mes amies will probably want to bother you and bug you until you introduce yourself. " She laughed shortly. Surprised, he followed her as she led him through the dance floor. As they reached the center though, a strange instinct came over him. He didn't want to meet her friends, and he certainly didn't give a damn about what they thought him. _Let them tell rumors. What can they say that I haven't done?_

Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around. Wrong move. Given her last experience with the forceful man, her answer to this was a swift punch. He dodged fortunately, but certainly made a mental note to be a bit more...slow in the future, when dealing with her.

_In the future? Am I really planning on...talking to her again? Of course not._

Chuckling shortly, he straightened back out, reaching for her wrist once more. This time, he moved more gradually, being careful to show that he meant her no harm. For now. Instead of her wrist though, she willingly surrendered her hand, giving his own a short squeeze. The two moved closer to one another.

" Let's no' deal wi' you' friends jus' yet. " He muttered quietly, giving her his most convincing warm smile. Hesitating, she nodded shortly.

Suddenly he didn't think the human puppets such fools anymore. The music was certainly entrancing, pulling his mind into a different realm. One where he could dance, and his thoughts didn't have to run at a thousand miles per minute. One where he could waste a moment or two, simply talking to the beautiful Mitexi. One where calling a human girl beautiful wasn't pathetic and pitiful of him.

" What happ'n'd to yer eye? " Gin couldn't help himself any longer. After all, every since he had seen her earlier, he had felt an odd connection to her. And her eyes.

" I'd rather not talk about it. " She answered calmly. Not angry, but firm.

" Awww c'mon. " Prodding her further, he tilted his head, anxious for the story.

" My father...there was an accident one day, while we were training, " Gin opened his mouth to question what the training was for, but she silenced him with a single glare, " and a branch stabbed me in the eye. " He could tell she was lying, or perhaps not telling the truth. A snake could find another easy. He didn't question any further though. At least not on that subject.

" Can I see? "

" Non! "

He was shocked. This wasn't the calm, sly Mitexi he had been speaking to only a moment before. This had been the same who had aimed a gun to his head. There was danger edging in her voice, but he was determined to find this out. He had to no what was so intriguing about her eyes.

" Mitexi, " Gin brought his voice lower, more comforting, more kind. Mitexi simply turned away, heading for the exit.

" ...I just...need to go. " She answered weakly. There was no glance over her shoulder, no sign of recognition that he was even there after those words. Just her leaving. Following after her, he ignored the annoying voices as he pushed them aside. The smile had once again left his lips, an odd occurrence twice in one day.

Leaning against the wall behind her, she stood in the alleyway, clutching her arms for warmth. The wind was tossing her hair around, threatening to blow her away. Glancing up at Gin, she simply scoffed and turned her gaze away. Placing his hand under her chin, he turned her face back towards him.

" Mitexi, " He tried again. Next thing he knew their lips were pressed against each other, arms wrapped around each other. He didn't know who had started the kiss, him or her. Nor did he care at that moment. This felt right. _No, _he told himself, _this is right._

Licking his lips as he pulled back, he simply couldn't believe what had just conspired. He had came to the club to forget his troubles, to clear his mind. And now he had a whole new problem to deal with. Had he really kissed a human girl?

It was then that Gin noticed what Mitexi was doing. While he had been contemplating his motives about this whole thing, she had reached around, untying something on the back of her head. Her eye patch. As it felt to the ground, lifted off by the wind, he took a step back. Her left eye had the same golden iris as the other. But where the white should be, there was the soulless black he had seen only once before. Hollow eyes. But it couldn't be?

" Wha' s'tha'? " He feigned ignorance. Perhaps it really was.

" L'Oeil de Possesseur "

There was a moment of silence. What had she called the Hollow eye?

" Long story short, mechanical eye that allows me to propel my soul into other people. Control them. Mind control. " Mitexi continued, still rubbing her arms. The more he listened, the more he doubted it was what he thought. But it was so similar, how could it not be? Mind racing, the smile from his kiss hadn't left, but his eyes had actually opened in shock.

" You don't believe. You think I'm fou, crazy. " She muttered. He simply couldn't hold it back. Laughing at the irony of her comment, since he far from thought her crazy, he pulled her back towards him. Kissing her again, this time forgetting about his past plans. He wasn't going to let those thoughts ruin this. Not this time. Not now. Her body relaxed, leaning against him as she embraced the kiss.

Maybe he should go clubbing more often.

* * *

**Now that I am rereading this...This is crap. Oh so much crap. Sigh. I'm too lazy to rewrite it. Ah well.**

**Eh quick synopsis on Mitexi? Might as well. She was born into a war family, and taught that war was the way to live. But growing up, she decided that peace was a better choice, although she still holds many violent tendencies, as you could see. Her father actually was the one who tore her eye out, out of punishment for her rebellion. As she matured, she joined a group whose sole goal was to defeat those who threatened to take over the world, since in her world, this is a common threat. It was later found out that she was only in this group as a double agent, actually one of their main threats, the Mad Hatter of the Operation. She speaks fluent French, but usually speaks in franglais, unless she's purposely trying to annoy someone.**


End file.
